Stuff To Do
Current Project: Sunfall Shores Editing (Please read this first) If you see anything you think should be changed or want to add more info, please edit. This is a community project so there's no need to get permission or anything. Don't worry about messing anything up because I (Ncon) will be checking edits and I promise there's nothing you can do to a page that I can't fix. If I do happen to miss something or there's something you think should be changed that you can't do yourself, leave a post on the Wiki Suggestions Board in the forums. If you have any wiki-related questions, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. To Do List #Make sure pages for ALL miscrits exist. Done :) #Redirect evolution pages to first form (ex. Afterburn redirects to Flue). Redirect template is at the bottom of this page. ##'Redirects done: all Nature (Miscripedia order)' #Copy Miscripedia descriptions onto pages. When you do this, the text will look weird. Please just leave it the way it is and I can fix it later. All Nature and Water miscrits have descriptions. How To... *Edit - Click the edit button at the top of any page. The rest should be fairly self-explanatory. *Make Links - Highlight the text you want to make into a link and click the little button at the top of the screen that looks like chains hooked together (third one from the left, next to italics). In the top box, put the name of whatever page you're linking it to. If it's a page in the wiki, you just have to put the name of the page (like Stuff To Do) and if it is an outside link, put the whole URL. The bottom box is the text that will show up on the page. *Redirect Pages - Click edit on the page you're redirecting and go to the Source tab on the top. Paste this code in: #REDIRECT PAGE NAME and exchange PAGE NAME for the name of the page you want it to redirect TO. For example, I would put the code #REDIRECT Flue into the source of the Afterburn page. *Create a New Page - Go to the Contribute button in the upper right corner of the screen and select Add A Page. *Add Categories - At the bottom of every page, before the comments section, there's a little horizontal bar with "Add Category" in the bottom left corner. Click it, type the name of the category you want to add, and hit enter. I found some spam/vandalism! What do I do? *It's supposed to be a legit page, but it's been vandalized - Add the category Fix It and I'll go do just that. *This was never legit. Just a random person making a page and filling it with spam because they think it makes them cool. - Add the category Spam and I'll delete it eventually. Tips and Tricks Now, most of these tips are going to deal with the page source, so if you are not somewhat comfortable around code, turn back now. *Line breaks - Have you ever noticed that little extra space that magically inserts itself between lines when you press return? Well, there is an easy way to get rid of that. Just go to the source tab and put < br/> after the text of the first line and delete the empty line after it. *Copying from Miscripedia - It seems that a lot of people copy and paste crit descriptions from miscrits.com. This is a great shortcut, except for the annoying formatting that comes with it. Easy fix for this: paste the description into the source tab. Automatically removes all formatting, making it neater and easier to read. (Advanced tip) To remove formatting that has already been copied, check the code around the words in the source tab. There should be a tag that starts with and then a really long list of attributes and then> Just delete the whole thing inside the brackets along with the at the end and there you go, you're officially a programmer! align=left preload=Redirect break=no width=20 buttonlabel=New Redirect Page Category:Miscellaneous